Battle for the Era of Dreams: Alchemists Struggle
by Hiago Demon-King Unlimited
Summary: In the war torn world of the Elric Brothers, a flood rages towards their hometown when a mysterious man saves it, looking for them. Meanwhile, three unfamiliar characters are found in central, while more are found in Lior, battling against the State Alchemist that is posted there, abusing his position. Will justice be held, and will Ichigo's Hollowed powers reach this universe too?


The Sins arise, the faith questioned, and unsolved mysteries

Full Metal Alchemist Saga

The events in the world that Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric currently reside in along with Goku, Inuyasha, Vash, Naruto, and Monkey D. Luffy have not gone un-noticed by the inhabitances of the other worlds. Such events that have not gone unnoticed are earthquakes, tsunamis, hurricanes, and much more destructive natural occurrences terrorize each world in magnitudes not seen before. I would like to draw your attention to the little rural town of Resembool, where a flash flood was just about to occur, with the constant heavy rain fall. The townspeople were gathered around the river banks, barricading them with sandbags and whatever they could. Some Alchemists were using their alchemy to create mud barriers to prevent the water from getting through, but the water was too strong. The water tore right through the mud barriers and towered over the townspeople, tearing through the sandbags and raging towards them. Everyone screamed and began to run for cover, many bumping into a tall, broad shouldered man as he walked towards it, his face covered with his hood. Winry Rockbell, a very beautiful young woman saw him and shouted for him to run away, wearing a rain jacket and her green bandana. She had long light blonde hair, blue eyes, and a slender yet healthy curvaceous figure.

The man continued to walk forward, the water beginning its decent down to crush the man and all that were in its path. She screamed and the man clapped his hands together and slammed them onto the ground. A light shot from the ground where he touched, and a gigantic stone wall shot through the ground, meeting the water as it curved itself. The water hit the wall and a defining clap of water sounded from beyond the wall, as the man pushed harder into the mud. More walls began to rise from the ground, barricading the town from the river as the water violently crashed into it. Lightning struck one of the walls and shattered part of it, the rains assault on the river and Resembool still as strong as ever. The walls, as unstable as they looked, were holding the water back, at least for the time being. The man slowly stood up and Winry looked at him as he turned and her eyes widened as she saw who stood there, smiling at her. The mans glasses glinted in the partial moon light that shone through, illuminating his figure for all to see. His was a fairly tall, broad-shouldered gentleman with the appearance of a man of relatively healthy middle-age. He had his long, golden-blond hair in a loose, shoulder-length ponytail with two or three loose strands of hair falling over his brow and he had a full Donegal-style beard and with his spectacles over his golden eyes. Winry and the rest of the towns people gasped as Van Hohenheim "of Light" was illuminated by the moon. He smiled at Winry as she looked at him, trembling. Beside her, Pinako Rockbell, Winrys grandmother, walked out from the crowd, smiling at Hohenheim as smoke slowly rose from her pipe. She was a very short elderly woman with grey hair, a very unusual pony tail, and wore a green dress with a white apron over it.

"So you have returned Hohenhiem? It's good to see you again." she said and Hohenheim bowed to her and smiled, walking towards her.

"Of course… I have come to see my sons." he said, but frowned when he saw Winry and Pinako's face go a bit pale.

"We don't know what happened… we were just having lunch… when it seemed like static shot through the air, and the next second they vanished! We don't know where they ar-" Winry never finished her sentence as a large paw print shot down from the sky, parting the clouds. Everyone panicked and ran away, the paw print raging towards the ground, landing on top of a house, sending dust, wood, stone, and glass flying. The house collapsed in upon itself as the windows all shattered, the door unhinged, and the walls crumbling. The smoke billowed out into the sky and crept across the grass, covering it with splinters and dust. Just as the house was destroyed, Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Alex Luis Armstrong, and Maes Hughes were just passing by on the train, when the explosion caused them all to jump. The train screeched to a halt as the four raced out towards it, Mustang leading.

"Sir! Could it be the Elric Brothers?" Mustang asked, running beside Hughes.

"It could be. What the hell are they up to now?!" Mustang roared and the four dashed down the hill towards the smoke. When the four got there, there was already a crowd of people standing there, muttering and whispering as the four cut their way to the house. Mustang dashed to the smoke before stopping at the rubble, cracking his knuckles. Roy was the very picture of an attractive and complicated man. With his dark, piercing eyes and clean-shaven, baby-faced visage, and dark hair, was casually unkempt, falling over his eyes. He wore a blue trench coat with blue jeans, black shoes, and white gloves with a transmutation circle on the top. He walked towards the rubble and began to shove some of the chunks of stone off before Armstrong placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Let me deal with this, sir." he said and walked to the stones and sighed, closing his eyes. Armstrong was a very tall, very muscular man. He was bald except for a single lock of blonde hair right over his eyebrows. He flexed his muscles and his uniform was torn to shreds as he posed in different, almost ridiculous ways before slamming his knuckles together and placing on two metal gauntlets on. He picked up a large stone, tossed it in the air, and punched it when it fell. He punched it several times, each punch causing it to turn into a rounded arrow and shooting off into the distance. Mustang sighed and snapped his fingers the amount of times Armstrong punched, destroying each one of the arrows with flames. The two worked together to get the stones off using alchemy, but they both resorted to manual labor when they figured out "if the Elric brothers are under the wood, we probably shouldn't use alchemy as it may end up in a serious case of death." The two hauled off the wood and slowly they reached the bottom and spotted a foot.

"Oi, Armstrong help me pull them up" Mustang said and together they pulled the leg and placed the figure on the grass.

"What the hell? Who is this?" Mustang asked and everyone gazed down upon a blond haired kid, with a black and orange jumpsuit.

"Sir you should see this…" Armstrong said and Mustang looked at the house and saw the large paw print imprint on the ground and the smashed base of the house including some of the wood.

"Well…. Whomever this is… we should at least take care of him… see if he is alive. Hughes and Hawkeye, you two take him to Centr- "

"Nonsense you military dog! You are stupid if you think you should take him to Central. If he is in critical condition, he is in no shape to travel that far. Take him to my home. We will call a doctor over to check up on him." Pinako barked, and Roy smiled and bowed his head a bit, closing his eyes.

"Of course Madam. How foolish of me to think that he is any shape to go so far without immediate medical attention… Hughes! You and Hawkeye take the boy to this woman's house immediately!" ordered Mustang and the two carried Naruto off to Pinako's house.

Gestures

As the doctor began to work on Naruto, in a far away city in the desert, a battle was underway. In Lior, the Military was sweeping through the streets, slaughtering the rebels that were in their way, destroying homes, and kidnapping women for… their own pleasure. A woman ran from such kidnappers down an alley way, looking back at the two men who laughed and chased her, shooting their pistols at her. She ran out of the alley way, the men closing in, only to trip and fall down. She tried to get up but the men grabbed her and snickered, as they picked her up, keeping her contained. An explosion in front of them made all three look up as another man walked out, sneering and clapping his hands.

"Well if it isn't another rebel! We must question you more than the rest…" the man snickered, walking towards Rose. Rose Thomas was a young woman with brown and pink hair, the pink part was her bangs. Her hair was not very long but long enough to go to her upper back, and parted in the front. She had brown eyes and light brown skin, wearing a light yellow dress. The man who was walking towards her was a state alchemist, which caused Rose's eyes to widen in fear as he approached, the moon light shining on his pale face. The man was Solf A. Kimblee, the Crimson Alchemist. He was a pale, tall ,skinny man with short hair in the front but a long pony tail in the back. He was wearing a the normal military uniform, only his was not a trench coat, more of a dress shirt. He stopped and snickered along with the men.

"Why.. Why are you doing this!?' Shouted Rose, 'We haven't done anything wrong to oppose the military or the state!"

"We have reason to believe that you are housing, somewhere in this rat hole, a fugitive by the name of 'Scar'. We are going to find him if you are hiding him."

"And what if he isn't here?!"

"Then we will blame the whole thing on the Ishvalans for causing a senseless slaughter and claim that THEY did this! So why don't we take you for interrogation?" laughed Kimblee and the men laughed and began to drag her away, when a burst of static shot through the city. The men looked up as a dozen or so light green pieces of paper soared down from the clouds and landed on the ground, creating a three foot wide circle in the ground. From the circle rose a figure, the same color as the circle, until it vanished into the figures body, returning it to its original form. Hiago stood up, panting and holding his arm, his black hair in his face. Kimblee stumbled back, staring at the boy and before he sneered as the two men behind him rose their pistols.

"Watch out!" screamed Rose and Hiago turned around, as the men fired, hitting his chest. Kimblee laughed and was going to walk away but the boy grunted, the bullets falling to the ground, shattered. He roared, a burst of air blasting around before he shot his arm at Rose, causing her to scream. His arm exploded, blood splattering the ground as two hydra heads shot out, screeching and impaling the two men. They dropped Rose and their guns before they were launched into a building, their blood splattering against the wall. Kimblee turned around to see this and was kicked the face by Hiago. Kimblee reacted quickly and grabbed Hiagos leg and his hand shone a bit before the leg exploded, blood pouring out. Hiago screamed in pain and fell back, the two hydra heads shooting at Kimblee, covered in blood. The first one was destroyed, shards of its armor littering the ground as Kimblee blew it up, causing it to look like an exploded can, while the second one managed to impale his stomach. But even that head was blown up, the tip thrown into the ground, as Kimblee panted. The wound was not as bad as it should have been, but it was still bad. Kimblee watched as the boy writhed in pain before a black and red spike shot out of his leg, splitting in the middle of the spike to form four toes. The toes each clinked and bent to test the joints before digging into the ground and helping up Hiago.

"What the hell are you?!" Shouted Kimble and Hiago dashed at him, an arm shooting out from the same spot his normal hand was, the same design as the leg. He threw a punch at Kimblee, missing before ducking a punch from Kimblee. The two threw punches at one another, missing each time until Kimblee landed a blow on Hiagos chest. He smirked and placed his hand on Hiagos chest and it exploded, shards of the same armor the hydras had and blood shooting out. Kimblee picked up the head that impaled him and sneered, preparing to throw it at Rose and Hiago.

"Say goodnight you demon! I will send you back to hell!" shouted Kimblee and was about to throw it, but Hiago flash stepped in front of him, the head hitting his chest wound and exploded, engulfing Kimblee. The explosion tore through the ground, collapsing part of a building, and sending flames and dust past Rose. The explosion was about to get her, but something grabbed her and vanished, the explosion reaching its maximum range. Rose looked up at a tall, very slender woman with silver hair, blue eyes, and pale white skin. She wore white bell bottom pants, that exposed part of her waist, with a black line running down the middle of both the front and the back and a black outline, black shoes with a white cross on them, a white shirt with the same design as the pants that exposed part of her stomach. Over the pants was a skit that was opened on the right side and had only a black outline, instead of a line through the middle. She had on a mask that covered her mouth that seemed to create a wide x with the four long triangles that formed at her mouth and to the back of her neck. She looked down at her and let Rose go and kneeled down, Rose backing up a bit.

"Are you alright? I do hope that our master didn't harm you in any way… He gets a bit angry and gets carried away…" the woman said, sighing near the end. Her voice was soft and reassuring, calming Rose down a bit.

"N-no… he didn't hurt me at all… he saved me in fact. They were gong to take me and…" the woman placed her finger on her lips.

"Don't finish. Our master saved you and if he saved you that must mean you are not the enemy. So you have nothing to fear from us. Behind her a large, muscular, dark skinned man appeared, wearing the same uniform but his chest was exposed, instead of part of his stomach and waist, and there was no skirt on him. His fists were the size of dinner plates, and his arms almost the same size. He looked down at Rose, making her feel uncomfortable and a bit scared.

"Subra. Is master still alive? Should we go help him?" the man asked, his voice deep and scruffy, with a slight accent. The moon shone on his face, reviling his mask that covered his eyes and part of his forehead. His hair was black like the nigh and it covered his face.

"I am not sure Malken… perhaps you should check on him…" Subra responded and the two looked down at the smoke as it cleared, seeing Hiago lying on the ground, his chest torn open, lying in a pool of blood. Kimblee was lying against a building, his uniform torn, and his arm broken, but nothing too severe, which confused Kimblee but he didn't want to jinx his luck. He staggered away as more military troops began to approach.

"If all of those troops make it to the city…" whispered Rose, tears forming. "Then we will all die…" Malken and Subra looked at one another, then at Rose.

"If you help our master, we will protect this city… okay? We just need to get him into a safe spot and we will protect the city."

"There isn't time for you to do that! I will take him to the church, but please! Protect my city! I beg you!" screamed Rose and the two nodded and smiled.

"We will not let them enter… then you can explain to us why you are under attack!" and with that the two vanished. The two appeared in front of the advancing military, taking out their swords.

"Rebels at twelve o'clock! Ready to fire!" shouted a soldier, and everyone stopped and prepared to fire. Subra and Malken stood back to back as they placed their hands on the swords. Subra brought her sword to her mask and placed her free palm at the tip and shoved her sword into her palm, the sword sinking into her hand, but not cutting it. She placed her palms together as the sword vanished and she was covered in smoke as Malken did the same, only he grabbed the tip with one hand and the bottom with the other and tore it in two, causing him to be covered in smoke.

"You will not cross into the city" the two said, the smoke clearing. Subra had two silver cat ears and a silver cat tail that swayed with the wind. She had silver cat paws on both her hands and feet, but they were not fluffy. They were sharp jagged paws that shone in the moonlight as she got on all fours. Malken appeared with two shrunkens, both attached to a chain which was attached to his waist. The two smiled, well it was assumed that Subra smiled, the mask was still on, and shot at the military, roaring as the bullets shot towards them.

Rose had Hiagos arm around her neck as she dragged him to the Church, just a few blocks away. She hid behind buildings if she saw some military personnel in the street so she wouldn't get spotted, but ended up getting spotted by someone anyway. It was a woman, but not a military soldier. She was a slender woman with black hair, black eyes, black lipstick, and a black dress. She also had long black gloves that went almost to her shoulder, with contained a red circle on the back of the hand and a lone that traveled over the arm, the elbow and ended in another circle at the end of the glove. She smiled and walked towards Rose and Hiago, pointing her finger at them.

"Well well well… what do we have here now? A couple? What are you two doing out in this war torn city?" she asked, laughing softly.

"W-who are you?" Rose asked, stumbling back. The woman laughed softly and pushed hair out of her face.

"I am Lust…" she said and looked to her side and saw the ground under the corner of a building move a bit.

"Oh how, cute they are trying to dig under…" Lust said and shot a finger down into the ground. The next second she was screaming, her finger snapping off as the building was torn apart by a large object shooting up. Another woman appeared behind Lust and kicked her into the alleyway.

"Let's go!" the woman said and she took Roses hand and led her to the Church, closing the doors behind them. There was already a number of people inside the church, kids crying, parents whimpering.

"Who are you?!" Rose said, and the woman picked up Hiago and hauled him over to an open spot.

"I am Subra and Malkens partner. My name is Zalmen. You are lucky Van-Van-Vantre was there to distract that woman. Anyway they said you would help him… we don't really know what we can do for him seeing as we don't have the healing ability… but perhaps you can help him?" Zalmen asked, looking at Rose. Zalmen, like Subra, was a slender formed woman, only her skin was lighter than Malkens, near the same color as Roses. Her hair was short and green, with a white collar around her neck. She wore the same outfit as Subra did, but her sword was horizontally on her waist line. Rose waved over some doctors to try to do the best they could on Hiago as explosions and screams sounded from outside. Everyone screamed and covered their heads as something crashed through the ceiling and smashed into some of the pews, throwing splinters of wood into the crowd.

"The hell was that?!" shouted Zalmen taking her sword out, and pointing it at the smoke. When it cleared, it was a young girl, with black hair, a green skirt, a white shirt, and a red tie with a quiver of arrows and a bow. Kagome was unconscious on the floor, in a large paw print crater, blood trickling from her forehead. Zalmen looked at her and some doctors ran to her.

"Miss are you ok?!" shouted a doctor and Kagome twitched a bit, but didn't wake. They sighed, knowing she was alive and began to bandage her wounds up.

"Today is full of surprises…" muttered Zalmen, sitting on a step facing the door. Rose looked at her, sitting next to a family.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"This… place… where are we? I mean… who are these people… why is there a person who can extend her finger to act as a knife? Or blow something up without cero? What is going on?" she looked at Rose, who was just as confused.

"Don't you know what is going on?" Rose asked and Zalmen shook her head.

"Not in the slightest. All I know is my master was leading us through the Deserts of Huecto Mundo, some static shot through, he vanished, and then we appeared here! We have no clue what is going on…" Outside, in the distance, looking upon the city, stood seven figures, all with purple eyes, and a horde of disgusting vile demons, hissing and screeching. The figure in the middle rose his hand to his ear and looked at the moon.

"What a strange place we have arrived at… We sense that he is here… let's find him…" the seven nodded and vanished at the demons screeched and shot around, soaring away in every direction.

In Central, the military was bustling around, preparing to send more troops to Lior, having received a distress signal. But as they were bustling past the center of Central, something shot down from the sky. The soldiers looked up as they saw a light purple ball of fire. It shot down and crashed into the ground, sending bricks and chunks of stone clattering across the ground. The crater began to consume more of the stone ground and slowly toppled a couple buildings before the smoke burst from the depths. Soldiers ran to the edge and pointed their guns at the smoke.

"Come out with your hands up!" shouted a commander and a light purple beam shot through his chest and vanished. He went limp and collapsed into the crater, rolling around before disappearing into the smoke.

"My my… more earth monkeys?" came a voice that seemed to be masculine with a hint of feminism in it. A white tail swiped the dust away as the thing that spoke smirked. The light shone on it and reviled a short white and purple being. Its skin was pure, solid-white with purple sections on his head, shoulders, forearms, abdomen and shins. it also had a tail with a spiked end, which is relatively thick in width. It had purple lips and purple eyes that panned the soldiers, who were watching him in fear.

"My my my… so this is the greeting party that is here to greet me, Lord Frieza?" Frieza laughed softly and rose a hand, holding up two fingers, pointing horizontally. He smirked and flicked them up vertically, and within an instant, the crater was engulfed in a bright white light as well as the rest of the central square, some buildings, and part of the library. People ran for cover and screamed, the ground tearing up as Frieza laughed softly, rising from the smoke.

"I believe I will have some fun here…" he said and flew up a bit higher, the soldiers firing at him. The bullets hit his skin and shattered or bounced off.

"Seriously this is getting on my nerve! You filthy monkeys will die under my power!" shouted Frizea and was about to strike when he was hit in the back of the head.

"Who dares attack me?!" Shouted Frieza and he gazed upon a large pink figure with white baggy pants, black shoes, black belt, golden belt buckle with an M on it, and gold trimmed black gauntlets.

"You Hurt people! Buu Beat you now!" shouted Buu, blowing steam out the holes in his head. Buu placed his arm out, his fist facing Frieza and a pink ball began to form, the ground shaking, even though the two were in the air.

"So you want to beat me fatty?! You may have beat Goku but I will not lose to you!" shouted Frieza, doing the same, only a purple ball began to form. The two roared and fired, the two beams meeting, sending air blasting past each other, shaking the ground even more. The two continued shooting at each other, flying around, blocking punches and ki blasts, growling and launching the other into the ground.

"Target acquired. Identity unknown. Firing at will." Out of the smoke and shadows shot two small yellow beams of light that shot at Buu and Frieza.

"What is that?!" shouted Frieza and Buu at the same time, but the two were hit. The explosion was larger than anything they created before. It stretched over a good one hundred yards, each. The buildings around slowly were turned to dust from the top to bottom as the explosion reached its maximum size and destruction capacity. Frieza and Buu fell from the sky and hit the ground, Frieza then Buu. The two looked up weakly as they heard a mechanical movement, and out of the shadows marched a Pacafista unit, smoke slowly rising from its mouth. It stood and looked at them, its eye blinking red as it scanned them.

"Identities unknown. Capturing for interrogation." The Pacafista said and walked forward.

"Like hell you are taking me you filthy human!" shouted Frieza and created two desrtucto disks.

"Take these you bastard!" shouted Frieza and he hurled them at the advancing unit and they exploded upon impact. The smoke slowly cleared, showing no damage done to the Pasafista.

"Buu no go with you! Buu scared and lost! Buu will stop you!" shouted Buu and hopped up, placing his hands behind him, as if cupping something. A ball began to form as he growled a bit. The Pasafista took one step forward and Buu shot his arms forward, launching a large, wide spread beam at it. It ran through the city, tearing up the ground as it blasted through a few buildings before vanishing. Two more beams of light shot out and hit Buu in the chest, passing through and hitting the ground.

"Executing." the Pacafista said and shot forward, eye blinking.

"No you don't!" shouted Frieza and he swung his tail at the flying Pacafista and smashed its face. He launched it into a building and shot after it, blasting it with as many ki blasts as he could. He was hit in the shoulder by a beam of light and blood sprayed out.

"You little-" Frieza said and he growled. The Pacafista walked out, limping and jerking around, a lot of tears in its armor, exposing the mechanics. Buu shot down, spinning in a ball towards the Pacafista as it rose a shaky arm.

"Buu smash!" Buu shouted and landed on the unit, crushing it into the ground. As the two hit the ground, the Pacafistas head detached from the body as the framing began to collapse in upon itself. Frieza took the opportunity to charge up a Nova charge, seeing as Buu was distracted.

"Eat this!" shouted Frieza, raising the small ball before it shot to its full size. Wind blew around, tossing bricks around, and shattering windows. The soldiers watched in horror as it happened, Buu getting up to face Frieza.

"You Fat space whale!" Frieza screamed and hurled it at Buu. Buu was silent, frozen, fists clenched.

"You… make fun of Buu…" Buu began to shake, his skin turning a reddish pink. Frieza laughed as the nova shot at Buu, ignoring his words.

"Buu Smash you. Buu smash you and turn you to candy…" He looked up and moved an arm to his side and back handed the nova away from him, bursting his arm in the attempt. The nova traveled to the Central building, where King Bradley was exiting the building.

"King Bradley! Watch out!" shouted the soldiers as Bradley looked up. The Nova shot towards him and he rose his arm and took his blade out, cutting the nova apart. Frieza and Buu looked at him as he walked forward, his eye closed.

"I think it is quire rude to interrupt a families dinner with such ruckus as this. I guess I am to deal with this myself…" Bradley muttered and he looked up, dusting off his blade, which was a bit scorched from the nova.

"H-how dare you, you insolent monkey! You are going to die after I finish with this fat tub of lard!" Frieza shouted and Buu shot steam out of his ears.

"Buu kill you for that!" Buu shouted and he shot at Frieza.

"I will put an end to you both." Bradley said and he waved his men to go check on civilians and to tend to any wounded personnel. Once they left he turned to face Frieza.

"What can a pathetic monkey do against the all powerful Lord Frieza?" laughed Frieza, crossing his arms.

"Allow me to demonstrate…" Bradley said, crouching a bit.

"Bowing to me? Is this defeat for you already? You are more pathetic than other monkeys! Maybe you will die a coward!" Laughed Frieza but his laughing stopped when Bradley had vanished and reappeared in front of him, his fist in Friezas' stomach. Frieza keeled over and coughed up some blood before flying back onto the ground, crashing a few times before hitting a wall. Bradley faced Buu and dashed forward.

"Bu not enemy, Buu like you! But Buu no like when you threaten him!" Buu shouted and he charged a ball of ki in his hand.

"Buu stop you from attacking him now!" with that, Buu shot a beam at Bradley, catching him by surprise. He flew in the air and landed on is back, smoke billowing from his chest.

"Such a powerful attack… What an interesting creature you are!" Bradley said, getting up. Buu jumped up and down, pounding his chest one arm at a time.

"Buu help you get rid of the bad man!" Buu said, pointing at Frieza. Frieza growled and slowly got up.

"That would be quite helpful. But to me… You are both bad men." Bradley said and with that he shot at Buu, his sword arm arched behind him.

"Buu gave you choice! Buu Kill you!" Buu screamed and Rose his hand in the air, blazing dozens upon dozens of ki blasts into the air. Each one targeted Bradley and shot towards him. Bradley vanished and appeared at different spots, dodging each one as they hit the ground. When they struck the ground, the bricks shot around and the ground started on fire.

"That worked the first time. But now I see where they will be!" Bradley did some fancy sword spinning as he closed in on Buu.

"But now I can see through it!" he shouted and swung his blade at Buu, cutting him in half. Buu screamed and his lower half collapsed to its knees and fell over as his upper half bounced on the ground. Frieza stepped back and began to hurl as many ki balls as he can at Bradley.

"Impossible that you could kill that fat tub of fat and lard! What are you?!" shouted Frieza as the explosions engulfed Bradley, along with the flames, smoke, and rubble. He placed his hands in the air and a large ball of ki formed before he threw it at Bradley, the ground tearing up as it shot towards the smoke.

"Die!" screamed Frieza and the ball entered the smoke and exploded, sending flaming rubble into the air. He stood up right and sighed a big sigh as he turned to Buu.

"Still hard to believe he killed you. I wanted that pleasure!" Frieza shouted and Buu shot his fist at Frieza, launching him into the air.

"Buu no die. Not like that!" he reattached himself and stood up as the flames overtook the smoke and illuminated the street.

"Impressive though your power is…" came Bradley's voice from the fire, causing Buu and Frieza to face it. "I see ALL." he said, walking out, bare chest.

"If you wanted to fight full power then full power I shall fight." Bradley said and he dropped his sword, flexing his muscles. Buu pounded his chest and blasted towards him ,spinning his body around.

"Buu crush you!" Buu spun his body again and put most of his fat into his right fist and swung it. His gigantic fist slammed down on Bradley and stopped.

"What go on? Buu no get it." Buu said and looked at Bradley, who had one extended fist blocking Buu's already enlarged fist.

"Your power is quite amazing, but not amazing enough to take me out with such a pathetic strike. I will not allow you to live after you have done so much damage already!" he punched Buu in his face and sent him flying. " I don't know where you two have come from but my masters plan has been going well until recently, when the Elric Brothers apparently vanished from the face of the planet, or at least just this nation. No matter what, we will get our wish" Bradley jumped off the ground, shattering a few bricks as he did. Frieza growled and shot at him and whipped his tail as hard as he could. Bradley placed his arms together vertically, blocking the tail. He grabbed it and spun Frieza around as he fell to the ground, slamming him into the ruins of a building. Buu shot at him and Bradley smashed his face with the back of his fist as he spun around, sending him flying. The two slowly got up and growled, charging their own attacks.

"Buu destroy you with Kamehame wave!"

"I will kill you with a death ball! Now perish you monkey!" The two hurled their attacks at Bradley and they both met as they struck Bradley.

"I told you both…" Bradley said, pushing the two attacks back with his palms.

"I see all!" he redirected the attacks away and shot them both at the caster. The two attacks soared towards the two and they leaped out of the way.

"How can he be that strong!?" shouted Frieza and he felt the air around him pulse as the ground shook. "What is he doing?!" Frieza shouted, but he looked behind him and saw a gigantic black and red scar in the sky right behind him. His eyes got wide as the crack shattered and a black blob like energy with a red outline shot out, zigzagging through the air, pulsing a huge evil energy. It hit Frieza and sent him flying into Bradley, who was behind him. The two crashed into the ground as the energy entered the ground, cutting it up and tearing it up from the inside and the outside at the same time. Buu wobbled and toppled over as the energy raged through the ground and sliced him in half, leaving a black and red outlined flame on both sides of his slashed body. The crack began to widen and the energy began to spread, tearing apart the cobblestone ground and ruined buildings. A faint voice was heard at the other end, echoing and shouting as the energy slowly vanished. Bradley kicked off Frieza and got up, his shoulder cut deep, blood pouring from the wound. He looked up at the crack and panted, his eye patch falling off to show a white eye with a red dragon curling around two triangles. The Dragon spun around the triangles and he looked into the void to see a man in black robes with a snow white mask with yellow eyes and red stripes on it, before his eye caught fire with the same flames that licked the air around the crack. He roared in pain and held it, smoke pouring from the gaps between his fingers.

"T-this evil… so powerful… why… why can't my eye withstand that man? How evil is this man to actually set aflame my ultimate eye?"


End file.
